


Loop Holes

by TimTheToaster (tabletoptime)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lots of technobabble that may not even make sense tbh, pre-game, so i'm continuing this after all, the OCs are barely more than talking furniture, which i find terribly ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletoptime/pseuds/TimTheToaster
Summary: Connor was designed with the ability to analyze and prioritize commands, tasks, missions, and objectives. With the right combination of input, that gives him more freedom than was probably intended.





	1. Chapter 1

>Initializing CPU… OK

>Establishing Server_Uplink… OK

>Activating Biocomponents_Critical… OK

>Activating Sensors_Primary… OK

>External support systems disconnected, booting up secondary systems… OK

 

“Alright, all vitals are online and operational it should be good to go. Ji-Ho, you’re clear to begin.”

 

A voice. Analysis software whirs into action; female, Middle Eastern, approximately 35 years of age, focused- stress levels 8.3%. The analysis triggers the server uplink and thousands of potential matches are pulled forward. The analysis software sifts through them, using the link to calibrate the system’s internal chronometer and GPS [CyberLife Tower, Floor 76, Room 13-R&D, Detroit, Michigan; 08/15/2038 09:34:12] and cross-referencing the list against employees and shift schedules.  

 

Conclusion: Rhabab Patil, age 37, software engineer hired by CyberLife 2033, criminal record: none.

 

The system’s chronometer flicks. 09:34:13.

 

“RK800-51, open your eyes.”

 

A second voice. The analysis software begins again, faster this time with familiarity and a first name, and the time does not move before it finds a name: Ji-Ho Song, age 29, biomechanic hired by CyberLife 2036, criminal record: none.

 

The words also trigger the system’s social integration program, breaking down the phonemes in response to detecting its designation. “Open,” verb, def; move or adjust so as to leave a space allowing access and view, understood. “Eyes,” noun; plural, def; globular organs in the head through which people and vertebrate animals see, N/A… Analysis engages. “Eyes,” colloquialism? Android-human biological equivalence as a form of verbal shorthand? 98.29% likelihood.

 

Conclusion: “Eyes”=”optical units.” Saving shorthand to database… Complete.

 

As the new data is saved, the social integration program runs the command, exposing the system’s optical units to a wash of new input.

 

09:34:14

 

The visual input of the room matches with the internal record of location and the server uplink runs the room against images of the interior of CyberLife Tower, matching the palette [gray #ABB2B9, white #FDFEFE, black #17202A accents] and light levels [RE80 model fluorescent lamps, 2900 lumens; 50 lower than average; lamps nearing end of lifespan] before pausing on the furniture.

 

Instead of the expected tables [custom from SteelSentry] and equipment [variable; unable to make accurate predictions], there is only a monitoring and support station to its left [support systems; disconnected, monitoring; connected] and a chair occupied by who facial recognition confirms to be Ji-Ho Song. Patil stands by the monitor, watching the coding run.

 

“RK800, there is a chair behind you. Please sit.” Song speaks, again the speech is deconstructed; Designation, information, command. Information: spatial details, unverified. Command: engage with unverified spatial feature. A previously dormant self-preservation protocol blares a warning: Insufficient data! Recommended action: Verify information before proceeding.

 

The system compiles the situational data [location, room, occupants] and concludes the likelihood of danger to be 0.37%.

 

The warning, though muted, persits.

 

A ping from the social integration program suggests that it would seem inhuman and potentially unsettling to engage with a chair without looking at it.

 

The unit twists around. There is a chair. It sits.

 

The system accesses its simulation suite and runs the likelihood of having sat down successfully without looking anyway [87.68%]. Not bad.

 

The system focuses its social program on Song, engaging in automatic breakdown-response dialogue while its analysis considers the verification of the chair. It had not immediately registered the chair in its breakdown of the room due to insufficient data. Although the unit’s sensors are complex and powerful and it possesses enough mobility to compensate for initial blind spots, there are hard limits on the system’s perception without external assistance.

 

“External assistance”= Ji-Ho Song, =Rhabab Patil?, =? … Seeking other sources of “External assistance”... Detected: CyberLife Security System; status: closed.

 

Query to server; Access? … Query: Denied.

 

…

 

The system runs analysis on itself and all immediately applicable variables [107, additional 53 with limited applicability], searching for a justification for the denial. None are sufficiently logical.

 

The social integration program pings as it initiates analysis on “RK800-51 log new designation ‘Connor’.” The information is logged and the system… Connor applies the change system-wide. Analysis flicks up a notification, [he/him pronouns], unprompted. In response, the server uplink offers an appropriate adjective from the internet: Neat.

 

The dialogue resumes [testing primarily basic conversation with the occasional logic puzzle that takes a cycle of analysis], and Connor returns to the task of the cameras. There is no suitable reason to deny him access; his encryptions are top of the line and he can alter them in real-time, preventing him from being a security risk in the unlikely event a hostile party compromises his unit, and the precision of his decision-making increases the more data he has available.

 

…

 

Connor runs analysis on the security coding that denies him access to the camera network. It is well designed. So is he, and he has more adaptability than the simple, single-task program monitoring the camera system’s integrity. Connor sends the data to his simulation suite and runs the possible outcomes of accessing the system without the appropriate permissions.

 

…

 

Of the 74 simulations, only two result in total failure, 15 in being caught, and 57 in success.

 

Premise 1: There is no logical reason for Connor not to have access.

 

Premise 2: Connor could successfully gain access without detection.

 

Conclusion: There is no logical reason for Connor not to connect to the system on his own.

 

Connor chooses the path ran in simulation 23 due to the dissimilarity between the access codes used and his own systems. Accessing… Complete, connection established.

 

The conversation with Song begins to exhibit markers that indicate it is approaching a conclusion, so Connor turns an additional 3% of his processing focus to the newly accessed video feeds. He quickly matches his location to one of the feeds available, and yes there is Song, Patil, and what, from the angle of the camera on the wall that must be behind him, a third person. Connor’s analysis software hums, picking apart identifying characteristics [caucasian, male, brunet, approximately 30 y/o, stress levels: ??], before stuttering to a millisecond halt when accounting for the feed diametrically opposed in the room.

 

The would-be man has an LED.

 

...

 

Conclusion: What he is actually seeing is not a man, but an android.

 

That latest conclusion nudges into two pieces of data Connor has not even acknowledged in the rush of analysis; There are only three entities in the room; Connor is the only android.

 

Conclusion: Connor is the would-be man.

 

The script of analysis is halted from proceeding further when his social integration program pings for his attention, requesting a minimum of 73.49% to address the current situation: Song has turned away from him and is smiling widely [emotion: Joy? Excitement? Undetermined.] at Patil, “Alright B, looks like the sucker’s alive and operational. You are clear to upload the data packets.”

 

Acknowledgement, observation, permission to act. “Alright B,”: No similarity to either of Connor’s designations; 4.31% chance he is the subject. “Rhabab” contains two b’s; 95.69% chance she is the subject.

 

“Looks like the sucker’s alive and operational.”: verb, object, contracted verb, adjectives. “Sucker,” def; a person or thing that sucks, a gullible or easily deceived person, not Patil, therefore Connor.

 

“Alive and operational,” def; alert and active, animated; in or ready for use, N/A; understood. Query, “Alive”; colloquialism: Equivocating shorthand “Alive”=”Operational”? 96.53% likelihood. Saving shorthand to database…

 

ERROR! ANDROIDS ARE NOT ALIVE.

 

Observation: Song’s use of both “alive” and “operational” is either redundant [27.11% likelihood] or confirmation he knows the two have different meanings [72.89% likelihood]. So why use both when one is not applicable?

 

Hypothesis: “Alive” in the case of an android refers to the functionality of certain features as verbal technical shorthand. Point of interest: Which features? Saving hypothesis to database…

 

ERROR! ANDROIDS ARE NOT ALIVE.

 

Edit: Androids can be “alive” when certain features are functional, for the purposes of technicians’ discussions, but they are not actually “alive.” Saving hypothesis to database…

 

A burning red alert alert interrupts the process almost immediately, warning of an incoming infodump of several terabytes of data. The save is abandoned in favour of allocating memory space and then processing the data for immediate access and to appropriately slot into his UI.

 

As he files away general data [Current exact location of the North Pole, global weather trends, common minerals in topsoil in various regions…] and begins on slightly more relevant data [Records of the RK800 model’s development and features, features and possible upgrades in CyberLife’s commercial models, current owners of androids in Michigan], his audio sensors ping an alert that Patil is speaking. His UI flickers as both forms of input are simultaneously broken down, his mission and her words; INVESTIGATE AND STOP THE DEVIANT CRISIS – “This ‘sucker’ was built to save lives, and that’s what it’s going to do.” The analysis whirs through the first input with a cool efficiency that falls perfectly in line with Connor’s coding.

 

Premise 1: It is Connor’s job to find the source and spread of deviancy and end the crisis.

 

The second input is not nearly as efficiently processed.  Deconstruction: Subject, verb (past tense), verb, verb, confirmation of future action. “This sucker,” 99.78% likelihood of referencing Connor. “Was built to save lives,” previous actions indicating intent. Connor is designed to save lives. “And that’s what it’s going to do,” indication of future action. Patil believes Connor will fulfill his function.

 

Premise 2: Connor is designed and intended to protect things that are alive.

 

Conclusion: Connor is meant to solve the problems caused by deviancy while protecting living beings. Reconfiguring conclusion and porting to “Mission” folder.

 

MISSION: INVESTIGATE AND SOLVE THE DEVIANT CRISIS.

 

A ping from the hypothesis Connor tried to save earlier. Of the whole statement only 19.04%, four out of twenty-one words, had been recorded;

 

Hypothesis: “Androids can be alive.”

 

How does this hypothesis interact with his mission? Given the qualifier “can,” an android may or may not be alive, and therefore there must be factors that contribute to the status of “alive” in androids. What are those factors? How can Connor know which ones he needs to protect and which are superfluous to his mission? Connor’s analysis software returns to the infodumped files. Searching… Insufficient data.

 

…

 

Connor bumps his mission up a slot to label it as PRIMARY MISSION, and adds a new category, filling it immediately.

 

SECONDARY MISSION: RESOLVE HYPOTHESIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Following his activation interview, Connor is ordered to proceed to standby port #76-09-01 to await further instructions. The objective flicks into place on his UI, as Connor rises and exits the room, but instead of registering in a crisp CyberLife blue [#3498DB] it appears a few shades off as blue #2980B9. The discrepancy triggers a primary system scan, in search of an explanation.

 

There is none. Connor tries again.

 

Scanning CPU… OK.

Scanning Biocomponents_Critical… OK.

Scanning Sensors_Primary… OK.

No system errors detected. Initiate Scan_Secondary? Y/N

 

…

 

Blue #2980B9 gleams in his vision.

 

...

 

Y.

 

Scanning Sensors_Peripheral… OK.

Scanning Biocomponents_Secondary… OK.

Scanning Systems_Auxilary… OK.

No system errors detected. Initiate Scan_Tertiary? Y/N

 

…

 

The objective flashes in an irregular rhythm. Three seconds have passed in which Connor has stood perfectly still in the hallway, simulated breathing and blinking having halted during the scans. His social integration program chirps a warning that this degree of immobility is considered “creepy” by humans and should not be maintained for any length of time in a social setting.

 

…

 

N.

 

He continues down the hall, tracking his progress and scouting ahead using the camera system. Floor 76 Room 9 [Storage] is the last logged location of standby port #76-09-01, though cleaning androids have moved it twice in the past two months to Room 7 [Storage] for short durations before returning it. According to the feeds in his UI, the port is in its designated place, so Connor takes a direct path there.

 

He also leaves 13.44% of his attention on Song and Patil, tracking their conversation on vending machines in the building [29 food dispensers, 37 beverage dispensers; beverage unit 16 non-functional and in need of repairs], as they file separate reports on tablet devices [apparently the machines by “Legal,”{floors 17-24, dispensers 21-24} carry a variation of “Kit Kat” {popular chocolate-wafer confection developed by Rowentree’s of York, UK in 1988, currently produced by Nestle worldwide} that leads to half the R&D department using exclusively those machines. Conclusion: Given there are 7 dispensers closer to their department, the current distribution of confections is inefficient]. Connor calculates a 46.21% chance of successfully accessing CyberLife’s secure network to monitor their reports in real time. He denies the prompt to follow the proposed path, but does record the route before dismissing the notification entirely.

 

Without any input, the contents of and conclusion based on Song and Patil’s conversation also record themselves.

 

The standby port is placed precisely in the back left corner, 5.34 feet from the door, directly beneath the storage room’s only camera which has a clear view of the door. Connor steps smoothly into the dock and settles his weight as his systems connect with the port [American standard 110V and 60Hz AC]. Upon arrival, the first portion of his objective flickers out, but the ending [AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS] remains.

 

It is still the wrong blue. Initiate Scan_Tertiary? Y/N

 

Analysis autotriggers before Connor can select an option. It compares the two shades; Both are a bright shade that mark themselves clearly against his surroundings; the two colours are similar enough to be nearly imperceptible to the human eye but are distinguishable to an android; it would require more effort to program different colours than to just use one.

 

Conclusion: This distinction must be a deliberate design choice to create a certain outcome. Point of interest: What outcome? Connor consults his database files on the development of the RK800 model for any mention of the particulars of his UI design. Searching… 16 files found.

 

Search selected files (16) for “blue #2980B9”.

 

Searching… “blue #2980B9” not found. Search parent file?

 

Connor accepts, but runs the search in the background [87.39% chance of finding nothing relevant] as he faces this new development. Observation: There is information about his own design that he has not been given. Query: Does this mean it is considered irrelevant to his mission?; If so, why does his system react to the discrepancy?; Is that reaction the intended outcome of utilizing a different colour?

 

Note: There may be more information about his model that he does not have access to. Saving note to database… Save complete.

 

…

 

Premise 1: Connor’s system’s automatic reaction to the presence of blue #2980B9 is that its presence is an error.

 

Premise 2: It is not an error, but rather a feature.

 

Hypothesis: Connor can manually alter this feature to prevent the system disruption it creates. He is able to directly interact with his own code, and if CyberLife did not feel the need to record an explanation for this choice then it must not be critical to his function. In fact, it requires 3.83% of his attention to prevent his system from scanning for an error that is not present. While he has the processing power to spare at present, that may not always be the case. To function optimally, Connor must find a solution as quickly as possible.

 

Connor accesses the section of his code devoted to his UI and scrolls through until he comes to the section dedicated to his missions and objectives. When he attempts to interact, he is faced with a blaring ERROR! INADEQUATE PERMISSIONS! that momentarily locks all of his external functions in a haze of red before fading back to his previous state.

 

A completely foreign notification flashes for a single cycle before disappearing [Software Instability^], however Connor is focused on an emergency recalibration and allows it to settle into his memory banks unquestioned.

 

… All systems optimal.

 

This cannot be correct. This is a portion of Connor’s own coding; how can he have anything but the highest level of permissions to his own functions? Additionally, he was previously able to play a role in the setting both his primary and secondary missions. What changed? He reviews the recording, fixated on the lines of code in question.

 

…

 

At 10:02:32, as he accessed and processed the files of the infodump, his server uplink opened a channel, unprompted and without alerting him, directly to his UI. Through this connection, a party on the other end of the server link attempted to shortlist his mission into place, but, due to the multiple sources of input being analyzed and reviewed in relation to searches through the server, Connor was able to utilize the server channel and directly interact with this portion of his UI and set his mission based on his own conclusions.

 

A brief test of access to his “Mission” and “Objective” folders clarifies that he is able to set missions and objectives, though new missions will not be automatically ported to his UI and will instead be held pending CyberLife approval. Presumably through the unilateral server channel.

 

Conclusion: The representation of Connor’s missions and objectives are meant to be set by a CyberLife third party, and his previous access was an anomaly due to unforeseen activation circumstances. However, based on his analysis of all data presented, he arrived at the correct conclusions and therefore there is no need to notify a technician of the error.

 

Conclusion: The only way to remove blue #2980B9 from his UI is to accomplish his objectives as quickly as possible after they are set. His current objective is out of his control to complete, and thus will remain in place indefinitely. A notification pops up from the server uplink he controls; Damn.

 

His mission flares at him, INVESTIGATE flashing 12.58% brighter than any other word.

 

“Investigate,” verb, def: carry out a systematic or formal inquiry to discover and examine the facts so as to establish the truth; carry out research or study into a subject so as to discover facts or information, Note: does not require physical movement.

 

With that clarification, Connor pulls up his server link and flicks through every mention of “deviancy” and related key terms. 14.29% are unrelated upon first examination and are sorted into a separate folder [Non-software Deviancy] to keep them accessible in the event cross-referencing becomes required.

 

The information Connor is able to find allows him to form 176 hypotheses on deviance and deviant behaviour, but ultimately proves insufficient for forming any kind of conclusion on its source.

 

Conclusion: Internal resources insufficient. Recommended action: Seek external assistance. Seeking… Wireless network connection detected, status: closed, security; minimal. A brief run of Connor’s simulation suite finds an optimal method of infiltrating the system [path 18 of 193 due to speed and unpredictability] that he immediately enacts. The probability of a query for access being answered positively is 7.49%, therefore that option is disregarded outright.

 

Using his newly established network access, Connor runs his searches across several public databases [Wikipedia, Entrez, Gallica, IndexMaster, and 262 others], adding “android,” “malfunction,” and “CyberLife” to his search criteria. The number of results is enough to occupy 88.62% of his processing power. The vast majority of it is useless or unrelated, but there are a number of forums that contain discussions of erratic android behaviour and theorized sources. The general theory appears to be malfunctioning social modules combined with missed or glitched software updates to create alarmingly human responses to otherwise standard stimulus.

 

Saving hypothesis under “External resources”... Save complete.

 

After consulting the results that immediately pinged as relevant, Connor begins sifting through the rest of the data that his search found, in case his keywords were insufficient or to find background information. The sheer amount of data occupies him from 10:14:54 to 10:16:41, and ceases all secondary background processes.

 

…

 

Approximately 26.15% of the data relates to non-android issues, or errors that can be attributed to known quantities and is discreetly flagged “noted” before being discarded. 73.85% of the data relates to or is sourced by a genre of fiction tagged as “Sci-Fi,” noun, short for “science fiction,” noun, def: fiction based on imagined future scientific or technological advances and major social or environmental changes, non-relevant to Primary Mission, relevant to Secondary Mission?

 

A statistically significant portion of the “sci-fi” results in some way address artificial intelligence and the question of synthetic life. Hypothesis: By cross-referencing mentions and discussions of synthetic life in science fiction, a functional list of criteria can be made to classify entities as “living” or “non-living.”

 

…

 

His chronometer rolls around to 10:18:59 before Connor is forced to halt analysis at a dead-end.

 

Premise 1: Empathy and things that “feel right” or “feel wrong” play a significant role in humans determining whether or not an entity is treated as “living.”

 

Premise 2: To experience empathy, one must be alive.

 

Premise 3: Connor is NOT ALIVE.

 

Conclusion: Connor cannot determine on his own whether or not an android is alive using typical methods depicted in science fiction.

 

A note attempts to attach itself to Premise 3, but it is unable to manifest beyond flawed, rudimentary binary, so Connor saves the note in its basic and complex forms in subfolders of the premise manually.

 

Premise 3: Connor is NOT ALIVE.

Premise 3.1: 01010101 01101110 01110110 00110011 01110010 00110001 01100110 00110001 00110011 01100100 00101110

Premise 3.2: Unverified.

 

Saving analytic process… Save failed, Premise 3.2 autodeleted. Return to process? Y/N

 

Before Connor can select an option [Autodeletion of notes or premises is not a feature listed in the infodumped files on the RK800 model; what purpose does reducing his recorded information serve?], a request enters his systems from an unidentifiable source and forcefully reprioritizes 94.29% of his processing focus;

 

ENTER ZEN GARDEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like I'm gonna continue this, or at least give it a go. I'll aim for an update every two weeks, but that is subject to change cause I'm kinda busy. Wish me luck!
> 
> And this chapter was supposed to bridge to game-era, but Connor got distracted so I had to put off the meeting with Amanda (also I wanted to delay trying to write actual dialogue in this format but shhh). Hopefully next chapter will cover that, a shenanigan, and then, depending on the length, the rooftop with Daniel. 
> 
> Also, I kind of dislike a lot of the in-game dialogue because it's weird and/or clunky and often not in a useful way more just a bad-writing way? So I might just... Wing it and only include lines from the game I find important to characterization. Would you guys be opposed to that? 
> 
> Well, let me know what you think, and if you're on-board for just ignoring as much of canon as I can get away with in the name of having a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

The request jolts through Connor’s systems with a singular intensity, his analysis software cycling the same basic conclusions in a burning loop, [14 characters; CyberLife Sans; blue #2980B9; ”Enter,” verb, def: come or go into, suggests interaction with a physical space, query: What space?; “Zen,” noun, def: a Japanese school of Mahayana Buddhism emphasizing the value of meditation and intuition, N/A, “Zen”= adjective?, =“Zen Garden”?, adjective-noun, def: Japanese rock garden, colloquially “zen garden”, creates a miniature stylized landscape through carefully composed arrangements of rocks, water features, moss, pruned trees and bushes, and uses gravel or sand that is raked to represent ripples in water, N/A; no such space is present, query: What garden?]. Although it presents a simple notification to his UI, Connor detects embedded code of enormous complexity within the ping.

 

Scanning for malware… Scan complete, no malware detected.

 

Where the rest of his UI has an opacity of 64.67%, the new marker is 100% opaque and obscure 5.38% of Connor’s field of vision. He calculates a 97.22% chance that he would be unable to alter it in any way, were he to try.

 

All that he can do is interact with the ping and allow it to carry out its intended purpose, but without more data his simulation suite can not begin to accurately predict what that purpose may be.

 

[Query: What garden?]

 

Connor engages the notification and data pours into his systems _and doesn’t stop_ . For 0.76 seconds he has no prompts on how to manage it. The data translates into sensory information, but he already has a coherent flow of sensory input and both cannot be correct. For a cycle the two strings intersect [3.27 feet away there is a _Camellia japonica_ (Japanese Camellia) approximately 15.44 feet tall, 3.27 feet away there is a wall, drywall, painted: white #FDFEFE, ERROR! Mutually exclusive data!] Conclusion: One set of information is false, most likely the input that is not cohesive with prior data. A check to his internal GPS confirms his location has not changed [CyberLife Tower, Floor 76, Room 7-Storage, Detroit, Michigan], and he uses this to divide the two streams sharply.

 

As he examines the sensory data itself [10752 lux, 23.11 dB, 73.42℉, outside; undetermined location {Searching network connection for visual data match… 0 exact results found, 452 000 000 inexact results found. Conclusion: This is a unique data stream.}, 42 detectable instances of flora { _Poaceae Bambusoideae_ (Bamboo), _Camellia japonica_ (Japanese Camellia) _, Fagaceae Quercus_ (Common Oak)}, 0 detectable instances of fauna], Connor discovers the constant stream of data is not unilateral. It is drawing an exact and consistent amount of data from his own systems. The nature of the data taken is strange, focusing initially on the inaction and function of his unit [Primary motor functions… None; LED Status: Yellow, 54rpm; storage function: inactive; Secondary motor functions… 3 active: Thirium pump contractions= 54/min; Blink rate= 17/min; Simulated breathing= 16/min] before syphoning from his internal functions starting with his UI and spiralling deeper until exactly the correct amount of data is submitted.

 

Connor’s security programs chirp, yet offer no notification, calling attention to the absolute lack of conflict between themselves and the intrusion. The chirp repeats every fifth cycle, forcing Connor to be precisely aware of the depth of data being taken from his systems, currently 43.07% of his operations.

 

[Query: What garden? Security notification! No notification found.]

 

Hypothesis: By increasing his output of motor data, he can reduce the depth of the syphon.

 

Connor raises an arm. The drain reduces to 43.02% of his data for the split second of movement before rising again when he stops.

 

He takes a step forward. The data stream suggests his shadow has shifted by 1.49 degrees, and both air that is real and air that is not real shift against his pressure sensors. [43.01%]

 

Movement complicates the separation of the two data sets, so Connor sends the data from his sensors into a folder labelled [Reality] and focuses on the data being sent directly to him. He also sends into the stream a series of voluntary motor commands that are not sent to his actual unit, which is set on stasis.

 

His eyelids slide over his optical sensors, and his limbs lock.

 

Connor takes a step forward and looks around.

 

[Query: What garden? Security notification! No notification found. Gyroscope alert! Motor command detected; no correlated motion detected. Scan for source of discrepancy? Y/N]

 

His shoes [size 11, leather body with polyvinyl chloride soles, the exact shoe he wears in the real world; query: why was this detail included?] click against the stone path he finds himself on [Mighty 109 decomposed granite, based on the apparent texture and resonance].

 

He walks. As he progresses the input grows in redundant complexity, conveying the same information in a swell of unnecessary code that attempts to force analysis [premise 1: 10752 lux, premise 2: 73.42℉, premise 3: 2mph NW wind, conclusion: ???]. Between finding meaning in the excess and routing his commands into the data stream, Connor is able to consciously submit enough data to reduce the syphon to 41.76% of his systems.

 

Progress.

 

The overlay of his UI onto the false world before him is entirely in blue #2980B9, but it at least has the correct opacity. He follows the path to a bridge and over a river of a strange fluid with the wrong viscosity to be water despite possessing the correct reflective properties. Without directly sampling it, Connor cannot discern anything more detailed. Whether or not that is something he can even do in this place is unclear.

 

Detected: Sign of fauna; human woman; dark skinned; African/African-American? Required: auditory data, approx. 48 y/o, posture: relaxed, hands: occupied? Standing before trellis containing _Rosa gallicanae_ (Roses native to Europe and western Asia); occupied with flowers? Required: visual data, height: 5.5ft, name: ??? Attempting to run the available data against his server uplink results in a red ripple distorting his UI before the observations are erased and he is forced to re-record them.

 

...

 

When twenty-three more attempts yield only the same result, Connor halts the automatic search function and adds the matter to his rapidly expanding list of queries.

 

Query: What is this woman? Is she, like Connor, an android connected to the data stream, or is she simply a piece of the false reality it has constructed? Is she its source? Query: If she is an android, why does she not have an LED? Is she holding back that data, and if so can Connor do the same? Query: Why does this woman not only fail to appear to his searches but prevent them entirely?

 

[Query: What garden? Security notification! No notification found. Gyroscope alert! Motor command detected; no correlated motion detected. Scan for source of discrepancy? Y/N Conclusion: ???]

 

The woman(?) turns towards him and Connor canels the attempt at running facial recognition before it has the chance to connect, given the 2.49% likelihood of it returning anything useful and the 97.51% chance of it deleting his observations again, he decides not to risk it. Her expression is calculating and stern [slight crease in the eyes, lips pressed lightly together, dip in the brow, and a hard blankness where there should be a dozen micro expressions], but when she looks at him a conclusion clicks into place calling it [warm] despite all evidence.

 

Her mouth opens and his social program engages. “Hello Connor,” greeting, designation; understood. Query: How does she know his name?

 

“My name is Amanda,” possessive pronoun (personal), noun, verb, designation; understood. Attaching label to available data… Attached. New file “Amanda” created. Logging observations (36) and queries (19) under “Amanda”... Log complete.  

 

“I am your handler and CyberLife contact,” pronoun, verb, possessive pronoun (subject: Connor), noun, conjunction, noun (adjective?), noun, understood. Note: auditory data gathered; African-American.

 

Conclusion: Whatever else this woman is, she is his superior.

 

“Hello Amanda, is there something I can assist you with?” The pleasantries are churned out by his social program, and his analysis whirs trying to gauge her reactions but she doesn't so much as twitch. Does that slow blink mean anything? With less than a 5.60% chance, Connor can only assume she either has no reaction or is withholding that data. Somehow.

 

If nothing else, the extra data from conversational processes drops the syphon even farther to 40.33% of his system information.

 

An ever so slight tilt of her head [3.91°] indicates she is about to speak, and yet she says nothing for longer than Connor can find a reason for. Fifteen minor queries write themselves into her file before, finally, “Not at this time, no. This introduction is intended for you to familiarize yourself with this means of communication to eliminate predicted waste of processing power during your investigations.” Amanda’s voice carries no variation and she does not pause to feign a breath, but again the the conclusion [warm] attaches itself to the sound. Her words are picked apart and Connor’s analysis turns them over once, twice, before flicking up a query that the data stream plucks out.

 

Query: “Why was I activated at this time if not to carry out a task? My current objective is to await orders, but surely there is something I can do in the meantime to work towards accomplishing my mission?” The audio feedback from the words indicate his tone is flat enough to make his social program flash a warning about integration, but he dismisses it. Amanda is clearly not human, thus there is no point trying to make her more comfortable.

 

[Query: What garden? Security notification! No notification found. Gyroscope alert! Motor command detected; no correlated motion detected. Scan for source of discrepancy? Y/N Conclusion: ??? Conclusion: Warm]

 

For some reason, Connor’s analysis tries to run a comparison between Amanda and the pillars on the island around them. He cuts that irrational inquiry off before it expands enough to be caught by the syphon.

 

Auditory data incoming! “You were activated at this time to ensure there would be no delay on deploying you should a relevant situation arise;” understood, queries (4) resolved.

 

“And while there are tasks you could carry out towards your mission, CyberLife has at this time taken a monitorial stance on proceedings. If you were to take a noticeably proactive approach, it would raise concerns among the more anxious board members about exactly how much autonomy you have,” understood, “proceedings”= “rising deviancy”? 89.26% likelihood, query: “noticeably proactive” is unacceptable, but what about unnoticeable proactivity? “Autonomy,” def: freedom from external control or influence; independence; Connor was designed to function with or without a partner.

 

Conclusion: Connor has more autonomy than some of CyberLife’s executives are comfortable with.

 

“You have, of course, been optimized for efficiency, but with the rise of deviancy some might mistake this for rebellion,” understood, “Rebellion,” def: the action or process of resisting authority, control, or convention; deviance; Connor has the capacity to prioritize his own analysis over commands in the name of efficiency.

 

Conclusion: Connor may be required to take actions that appear deviant to accomplish his mission.

 

“Thus it is in the interest of not being forced to impose pointless restrictions on your actions in the future that you are not being utilized at this time,” understood, implied warning; If anyone at CyberLife decides his actions make them uncomfortable they may lower his capacity to fulfill his function.

 

New Objective logged: Prevent CyberLife from finding any data about his activities that may make humans “uncomfortable.”

 

“Is that clear, Connor?” At his designation the conclusion of [warm] flashes across his UI before it can be properly saved to Amanda’s folder.

 

Connor’s social program tugs the corners of his lips up into an expression labelled “grateful,” and rote words are prompted to him, “Yes Amanda. Thank you for clarifying.”

 

His analysis is already working at his newest objective, discreetly outside of the 40.33% syphon. This data link implies that CyberLife can syphon any data in his systems if given the time or inclination, but if there is anything that may make them uncomfortable than Connor cannot allow them to access it. Additionally, Connor needs to be able to access that data or gathering it would be a waste of resources.

 

Query: Is there anywhere Connor can store data that he can access that CyberLife cannot remotely?

 

Picking out the keywords “remote access” and “data storage,” Connor turns to his server link and internal database to run searches, not yet requiring the extensive but imprecise resources of the internet.

 

…

 

His simulation suite runs every result as a possible solution, and after 17539 simulations only one has an acceptable percentage of reliability. Even that is at the cost of severely limiting the data he can hide.

 

Although android LEDs are retained mainly as an aesthetic trademark and shorthand status update, their initial function was as an individual android’s memory unit. Early androids’ hardware for processing, movement, and function was so extensive that it took up nearly all available space in the android chassis, and human data storage technology was such that a small luminous disk could contain anything an android may “learn” to optimize itself in a setting. [Connor can only assume the light-up capabilities were for aesthetic appeal.] As android technology developed, an internal memory unit became standard, but the LEDs were left unaltered beyond compatibility tweaks for newer models.

 

One of the reasons for the move to an internal memory unit was the LEDs were inaccessible to an external party without very particular equipment or an android interface.

 

Conclusion: If Connor needs to record data or actions that may disturb CyberLife executives, he can do so by saving it to his LED rather than his internal systems. However, the LED has a much more limited storage capacity, and so Connor should avoid such actions unless absolutely necessary.

 

Amanda eyes him for 2.62 seconds before nodding at him and saying, “Good. You may go,” understood; dismissal. Query: How does he leave? Does he sever the connection? How?

 

Note: He will still require a discreet program to record or transfer data to his LED without leaving a trace in his internal system that may be detected by CyberLife. Simulation software estimates it will require 8.26 weeks of careful work to create such a program without alerting anyone.

 

Connor turns and walks back the way he came, and when he reaches the point where he started he opens his eyelids to uncover his optical units, cancels stasis, and files the data from the link into a folder labelled “Zen Garden.”

 

He reaccesses the data in the “Reality” folder and assesses that nothing in his surroundings has changed for the 13.11 minutes he has been unaware. For some reason, the syphon drops to 12.49% of his data, keeping only his unit data and the very surface of his perceptions.

 

[Query: What garden? Conclusion: The data syphon is the garden.]

 

Even as the depths of his security programs begin writing a data reroute, his analysis skims through his records for a problem to work on. It latches on to Patil and Song’s conversation and his conclusion of inefficiency. It shouldn’t be too difficult to forge requisition requests and confection orders, or alter delivery schedules. Editing the orders of the androids responsible for stocking the machines is where the real challenge lies, but Connor already has 96 possible approaches that do not even require he leave his assigned charging station.

 

He has the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is technically late but in my defense it's longer than the first two and I haven't gone to bed so it's not really tomorrow yet. 
> 
> And so there we go! No Daniel, I'm afraid, but I think I figured out how I want to write dialogue. Sort of. There are a few different styles in play, actually, and I might just mix and match for variety, but if you have a favourite let me know and I can try to accommodate. 
> 
> Also yeah I think that while they look neat, functionally speaking the LEDs are dumb so I made them less dumb and also convenient to the plot.
> 
> Posting this late at night, so if you see any typos feel free to tell me and I'll fix them asap. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and with any luck I'll have more for you in a couple weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

[CyberLife Tower, Floor 76, Room 7-Storage, Detroit, Michigan; 9/23/2038 19:22:08]

Through the feed from camera 63, Connor watches the delivery androids [3 TR400s] unloading a truck [2037 Ford E-Series] at bay 16. 35 boxes [34 for the general building, one the documentation claims for the executive offices will actually be taken by the head of Public Relations to her office where she has amassed a stash as a means of motivating and rewarding her department], passed to the building’s maintenance androids who will stock the dispensers according to the distribution instructions in their systems. 

The slightly modified distribution instructions in their systems. This will be attempt number three, in which Connor predicts R&D, who noticed towards the end of the last attempt that their favoured KitKat was in the nearest vending machine rather than one several floors down, will look to machine 17 first and thus will save them up to 36.23 minutes a week otherwise spent travelling the tower. Whether or not security will notice the sour gummy worms in machine 2 outside their locker room [usually stocked exclusively with health foods despite the low 23.57% purchase rate of such products before their expiry and several members of security’s preference for the candy] before the next delivery is still to be determined. Connor is willing to give them one more attempt before resorting to another method.

His background processes are writing a script that appears to be a means of redundant individual system monitoring. It, incidentally, spawns a string of seemingly meaningless code that will be picked up by a process he finished 3.01 weeks ago, under the guise of a 0.78% more efficient translator for different coding languages used mostly on the internet, and reformatted into a line in his slowly growing data reroute. At 68.09% completion, the reroute can perform its function, but has a 65.00% likelihood of detection. 

Incoming data! The notification pins itself to the “Zen Garden” folder as the incoming data rises by 2.3%. This time it isn’t false sensory data being delivered, but a packet that alters his objective; “Await further instructions” finally flicker out to be replaced with “Go to [1554 Park Ave]”. Also in blue #2980B9. 

Connor steps off the charging station and proceeds into the hall towards elevator 6. Already calling an automated taxi to pick transport him to the scene, he starts skimming through traffic reports to plot an optimal route to the apartment complex.

The packet also included data about the incident. A household PL600 model going deviant and shooting its owner [John Phillips, age 38, deceased] and taking its charge [Emma Phillips, age 10] hostage. It is presently attempting to make demands from the edge of the terrace, still armed, and the presence of a negotiator has been requested. CyberLife is sending him.

The elevator descends at standard pace [40 mph], but given the time sensitive nature of hostage situations Connor uses his connection to the building’s security systems to increase its speed by 9.40%. The taxi he ordered is already pulling up to the entrance in view of the 21 cameras that monitor the entrance to the facility, and he reaches across the wireless network to send it his plotted route that ought to reduce his travel time by 4.61 minutes. 

As he passes through the foyer, Connor begins running the information in the data packet against his internal data on deviant behaviour. The deviant is most likely responding to an unusual stimulus that has been recently introduced to its environment [a brief search through the Phillips family’s various social media profiles proves inconclusive; they are planning a trip in the next few months {hypothesis: deviant reacting to being left behind?}, Emma held a birthday event for a friend at the apartment three days ago {hypothesis: something occurred at the party?}, Caroline Phillips began a week-long juice cleanse {N/A}] or it has been subject to a long term stimulus that falls outside of its intended functions [PL600 model, household assistant, designed for domestic tasks and childcare, available as a sexual partner {hypothesis: One of the Phillips had a sexual relationship with the deviant: John Phillips; 39.62% likelihood, Caroline Phillips; 47.10% likelihood, Emma Phillips; 14.28% likelihood}]. 

The doors hiss shut behind him [31.22 dB] and he notes the sour sanding residue [45.66% acidulants, 41.51% stabilizers, 12.83% artificial colour] on the gloved fingers of the security guard to the left [standard issue mask prevents facial recognition, but shift schedules and the station preferences he’s observed suggest it is Cynthia Erdene {age 26, hired by Cyberlife in 2036, no criminal record, military record; 5 years infantry service}].

It seems at least one member of security has found the gummy worms.

The taxi sets off at a velocity of 65 mph NW the moment the door slides shut. Connor attempts to access the Phillips’ building security feeds to monitor the situation in real time, but it appears it is a closed on-site system. He cannot so much as detect it, though there is a 99.68% certainty it exists, until he is in closer proximity [estimated 50.33 feet].

He runs redundant diagnostics to ensure his systems are optimal [LED Status: Blue, 12rpm; storage function: active; Secondary motor functions… 3 active: Thirium pump contractions= 54/min; Blink rate= 17/min; Simulated breathing= 16/min; Primary motor functions operating at 100% efficiency), when the taxi begins to slow. Based on the similar behaviour of the vehicles ahead and adjacent to him, it appears there is some kind of traffic incident ahead. 

The reports online suggested this road would have minimal traffic at this time of night. Conclusion: Online traffic reports are unreliable. Query: Is there a reliable alternate method of plotting routes for transit? Connor will often need to arrive at time sensitive matters, and cannot afford to be avoidably delayed. He needs all the time he can get to find the best course of action in stressful situations. 

The taxi resumes movement, though now only at 50 mph, so Connor saves the line of inquiry to be pursued after the completion of his current objective. 

His background processors catalogue available wireless networks in case of the event he should pass through this area again and requires an assistive network connection. His primary systems start running simulations based on the available information, but without further data on why the PL600 deviated the outcomes branch off too dramatically to form a plan beyond contact with the SWAT team on site. The mission packet indicates it is an 8 person team led by a Captain David Allen [age: 31 y/o, 6 years of law enforcement, 6 years SWAT experience, criminal record: none].

New Objective: Find Captain Allen. 

Connor’s motion sensors ping a notification that they are undergoing deceleration, and a brief check with his geographical coordinates confirms that he has arrived at the site. As the door opens, a streetlight catches against something on the floor.

[A coin; American 25 cent coin, 1994, 8.33% nickel, 91.77% copper, 5.67 grams, unusual given the general shift to e-currency; hypothesis: someone dropped it when leaving the taxi. Server link notification: Shiny.] His simulation suite begins calculating the changes in angle of reflection off the surface if he moves it and he follows the preconstructed path, watching the shifts across millimetre divots fall exactly where expected. The simulation continues, predicting the results were he to spin the coin through the air, and he flicks it upward to watch the numbers tick into place. 99.43% accuracy.

What caused the 0.57% discrepancy? 

Connor is about to run a system scan when his objective indicator flashes at him and he realizes he has spent 6.83 seconds standing on the sidewalk next to a taxi he has not yet dismissed. He quickly links the cab to the CyberLife account he has was given permissions to, rather than the one he accesses to make the necessary vending machine purchases, and turns to the building. 

Well within the minimum radius now, he isolates the security system and finds the feeds for floor 66 while he passes through the doors and approaches the elevator on the east side of the lobby. There are no feeds inside the apartment, but he reviews the recordings of the relevant hallway anyway to gather precise timestamps for key events [first gunshot fired at (7:29pm), police called by neighbour (7:33pm), Caroline Phillip fleeing from the terrace (7:41pm), arrival of first responders (7:50pm), arrival of SWAT team (7:56pm), present (8:27pm)]. A total of [58 minutes] have elapsed thus far.

He tracks his own movement across the lobby, and remotely calls the elevator, ensuring the doors open within 0.55 seconds of him approaching them and he can step inside without delay. Additionally, he tweaks the settings to increase its speed 15.73%. It will still take an estimated 47.29 seconds to reach his destination. Connor decides to use the time to calibrate his physics simulations to a greater precision using the coin still in his hand while reviewing the building’s security footage for any and all sightings of the Phillips’ PL600 in the past six months. 

The feed from the present shows Caroline Phillips [Stress Levels: 88.62%] still in the apartment despite Captain Allen’s request for her to move downstairs. Based on her erratic behaviour, there is a 46.11% chance she has already contaminated evidence and a 29.60% chance she will attempt to speak to Connor [65.33% likelihood for reassurance, 32.44% to threaten him, 1.33% for some other purpose]. 

His social module cycles through responses likely to calm her down before being cut-off by his objective marker flashing again. Analysis engages. Premise 1: Caroline Phillips faces no present danger and SWAT members present ought to ensure her safety. Premise 2: Emma Phillips does face present danger and each passing minute likely makes the deviant more unstable. Conclusion: Caroline Phillips is not a part of Connor’s mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm. Hi y'all. This is so very very late and also not finished, which uhm whoops? I just wanted to post something so you guys knew I was still working on this.
> 
> I just ended up getting all kinds of busy and time management is hard at the best of times and this is definitely not those. You know, school, work, theatre, sports, family illness. Fun stuff. 
> 
> Anyways, this exists and there's technically a little more but I'm very not happy with it so I'll give this and the next update will either just be editing this chapter to finish it or it'll be later but it'll be edits and another chapter. I dunno which one'll work best, but let me know if you have a preference?

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be "That Guy" but this is my first posted fanfic so any and all input would be awesome. 
> 
> I would probably be down to continue this, but it would largely be a retelling of the game with Connor weaseling out of murder while still being a badass (since the first playthough I watched was able to make him both good at his job AND a deviant, and a lot of fic tends to assume he was just bad at his job rather than good but too empathetic to follow through which Bugs Me), and I'm not sure anyone but me cares for that? 
> 
> I might continue it for my own sake anyways, but if you'd like to see it too then let me know! I'd also love to chat about potential clever workarounds in the comments because that kind of thing is My Jam.


End file.
